


The Youngest Elder

by jake_sharkey



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake_sharkey/pseuds/jake_sharkey
Summary: Victor Bennett Halliwell is the youngest Elder in the Halliwell family. In the future, he becomes Elder to save the world from evil alongside his brother who is just a whitelighter. When Chris went back to the past, Victor felt his obligation to help his brother fix the past but things don't always go to according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

A young man and women who both were Elders, were 'Up There' having a heated discussion while the rest of the world was in chaos.

"You can't go it's too dangerous," The woman said

"Why can't I? He needs my help with trying to make our present normal and a nice utopia where the ruler of all evil is a GOOD witch." The young man said.

"Your barely even 18, Victor! You became elder to protect the world from as much evil as you can."

"Doesn't matter Sandra, There are elders who were younger than me who can handle the power for the greater good… Please, Sandra… You have to let me go back to the past to help him!" Victor begged.

Sandra looked at him sadly, knowing he was right.

"Do you have a plan? The charmed ones have a lot of trust issues." Sandra looked concerned

"Trust me I know and My plan was talking to him to see what I can do to help."

"That's your plan just basically wing it?"

"What am I supposed to do? Reveal my identity and his? What if he didn't tell them?"

"ALRIGHT! Fine, I get it!... Go back to the past and help him turn Wyatt Halliwell into a good witch. I'll keep off the others."

"I'm sorry and Thank you for everything."

Victor opened a blue portal to the past before he stepped in he looked back and smile then stepped in.

* * *

 

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe are in the Kitchen, Paige and Phoebe are sitting at the counter while Piper is cooking breakfast.

"What's for breakfast, Pipes?" Phoebe said.

"Eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages," Piper said not looking up.

Paige walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup and sipped it.

"Oh, sweet coffee." Paige mumbles.

Phoebe and Piper giggled at her youngest sister enjoying her coffee. Before anyone can respond Chris orbed into the Kitchen with his regular neurotic self. Phoebe knew he was gonna say and stopped it.

"NO! We are not finding another demon and vanishing it today, I have a meeting and I'm tired. So is the rest of us, Chris"

The other two sisters nodded.

"But we have too, so we can find out who is turning Wyatt." Chris protested.

Piper walked over to Wyatt and gave him his breakfast which he smiled and clapped. She smiled softly at her child, wondering how could a child of pure good turn so evil and ruthless.

"No Chris, when a demon attacks then we will vanish it other than that no demon hunting, count us out," Paige said munching on a piece of toast.

Chris was showed no emotions and orbed out, leave the charmed ones and Wyatt.

"Alright, I gotta get to work, call me if you need anything." Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and a few moments the door closed shut.

"Well I am going to my temp jo-" Paige was cut off by an unknown yelling in the attic.

"CHRISTOPHER NO!"

Piper and Paige looked at each other, Piper walked over to Paige to orb to the attic but before she told Wyatt to use the forcefield shield.

When Piper and Paige orbed up to the attic all the saw was destruction and a young man in elder robes with black hair slick back but not too much, with the expression of hurt. He turned to the sisters.

"Help... "


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time**

"Well I am going to my temp jo-" Paige was cut off by an unknown yelling in the attic.

"CHRISTOPHER NO!"

Piper and Paige looked at each other, Piper walked over to Paige to orb to the attic but before she told Wyatt to use the forcefield shield.

When Piper and Paige orbed up to the attic all the saw was destruction and a young man in elder robes with black hair slick back but not too much, with the expression of hurt. He turned to the sisters.

"Help... "

**Let's start**

Paige and Piper were shocked at what they were seeing, the attic has been destroyed and saw an Elder standing still, processing what just happened.

"Who are you and where's Chris?" Piper was angry that her attic was a mess.

The Elder widens his eyes on both of them, looking at them like he just saw a ghost.

"Is there something wrong?" Paige questioned the elder with her head tilted.

For a moment, Victor didn't know what to say or how to talk.

"I-i, C-chris" Victor shook his head clearing his thoughts and began talking normally

"My Name is Victor and I'm from the future. Chris was just kidnapped by a demon, he shimmered in took Chris and shimmered out. It happened so fast."

Paige was shocked by the news. But Piper didn't seem surprised just angry and more stressed.

"Great! Just great! Another whitelighter comes from the future and Chris has been kidnapped by a demon. Can't I have one normal day!" Piper yelled frustrated while picking up the pieces of wood to a table.

"I'm actually an Elder" Victor retorted

Piper just gave him a death glare. Victor was shocked then smile at how Piper was the same and remembering how he missed her death glares. Victor turned to Paige and gave orders.

"Paige you try sensing him, Piper try to scrying for him see where you can find him, and I'll check the book of shadows."

Victor turns on his heel with his robes following him and headed straight for the book. Piper ran in front of the book for no touchy touchy but before she could, Victor opened the book like it was familiar because it was. Piper was shocked.

"How can you touch the book! Only family and friends can touch it." Piper said while victor was flipping through the pages.

"I'm actually a trusting friend in the future for you guys to let me touch the book," Victor said without looking up.

"I can't find him, maybe he is in the underworld?" Paige said walking up to him then noticing how he is touching 'the book'.

"He is allowed to touch the book." she leans over to whisper that in Piper's ear.

"Apparently!" Piper shot her hands up in the air.

"Thanks for trying Paige… found him!" Victor pointed at the page and they both gather around.

"He's a low-level demon, how did he kidnap Chris?" Paige said.

"Oh! Great I can just blow him up. Ready to go?" Piper was approaching Paige.

"NO! Wait!"

They both turned.

"Take some potions and get Phoebe."

"How do you who we are?" Paige said realizing Victor knew her and her sister's names.

"Everyone knows the Charmed Ones. Now go!" Victor said.

Piper grumbled about being told what to do by an Elder but did as he said and grabbed the potions and walked over Paige then orbed out.

* * *

 

After they orbed out Victor decided to go 'Up There' to discuss what is happening.

Victor went with the swirl or orbs going around him taking him to 'up there'. Pure whiteness and fluffy clouds. Victor always loved coming here because it was nice and peaceful, unfortunately, it was rudely interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"I say we stripped Chris' powers or send him back to future." He portrays seriously.

"Leo, these are serious acquisitions. Are you sure?" Kheel said trying to understanding.

All the Elders were there listening to this including his favorite person Sandra. Sandra has been there for Victor after the charmed ones died and since he became Elder. She was like another Aunt to him, taking care of him.

"Yes, I'm sure he is out of control," Leo said staring at them.

"Well, we have to do an investigation and do a trial at The Tribunal." Kheel said proper.

Victor couldn't hear this, he stepped out and stood beside Leo and explain his side.

"I do not condone any of this!"

"Who are you are why are you wearing the robes!" Kheel yelled because he hasn't seen this man before in his life.

Victor sighed. "My name is Victor and I'm from the future and I'm on the Elder council with you all."

The council was shocked had no words to say. So Victor kept talking.

"Chris doesn't need anything done to his powers! He is a good man just trying to save the future from all evil!" Victor said because it was true.

"Chris doesn't tell us anything about him or the future, so we can't trust him." Leo crossed his arms.

Victor was furious about this.

"Excuse Me?! The only reason he can't tell you is that of He. Doesn't. Want. To. Make. The. Future. Worse!" Victor scream trying to get it through Leo thick skull.

Leo was stunned that this Victor came in here and scream at him. This turned to anger quick.

"IF ONLY HE TOLD US HE WAS PART WITCH AND WHITELIGHTER AND TOLD US MORE ABOUT HIMSELF, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!?" Leo said doesn't even care if the council is there.

"ENOUGH!" Kheel screamed and boy was he red. "STOP THIS! Now what we are going to do is agree with Victor on this one, Chris is trying to save the world from evil."

Victor sighed with relief because his older brother wasn't gonna lose his powers.

Leo didn't like this agreement but couldn't say anything because we wasn't on the higher council.

"Fine" Leo said and orbed out angrily.

Leo went back down to the manor while Victor stayed 'up there'.

Kheel turned to Victor. "We agree that Chris is trying to save the world. We are going to allow Chris one more chance and your gonna guide him in the right direction and helping him save the world from evil." Kheel said staring him down.

Victor nodded fastly "I won't disappoint any of you! Thank you so much!" Victor said and orbing down to the manor.

"This will be very interesting…" Kheel said all to the other Elders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Thanks for reading, sorry about my vocabulary or grammar! Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time**

_"ENOUGH!" Kheel screamed and boy was he red. "STOP THIS! Now what we are going to do is agree with Victor on this one, Chris is trying to save the world from evil."_

_Victor sighed of relief because his older brother wasn't gonna lose his powers._

_Leo didn't like this agreement but couldn't say anything because we wasn't on the higher council._

_"Fine" Leo said and orbed out angrily._

_Leo went backed down to the manor while Victor stayed 'up there'._

_Kheel turned to Victor. "We agree that Chris is trying to save the world. We are going to allow Chris one more chance and your gonna guide him in the right direction and helping him save the world from evil." Kheel said staring him down._

_Victor nodded fastly "I won't disappoint any of you! Thank you so much!" Victor said and orbing down to the manor._

_"This will be very interesting…" Kheel said all to the other Elders._

**Let's Start**

Leo orbed down to the manor very angrily, walking around the house looking for his only son Wyatt

"Who does he think he is? Chris keeping his powers? Chris is evil! He has done nothing but causes trouble ever since he came here." Leo grumbling out loud to himself only someone was listening in.

"Christopher is only doing good," Victor said rounding the corner from the dining room to the foyer.

Leo snapped his head around to the familiar voice. He became pissed off that he could send Chris back to the future but can't because of him. He ran towards Victor going to pin him against the wall, Victor knew better than just waved his arm, sending Leo flying into the next room breaking a table in the process.

At the very moment blue orbs swirled in revealing Chris, Paige, Phoebe, and of course Piper. They were shocked that Leo was on the floor, but Piper was mad at her furniture being destroyed. "What is with you destroying our furniture!" She then saw Leo on the ground. "Leo!"

Victor turned to Chris who had bruises, "Christopher! I'm so happy to see you!" Victor embraced Chris and he returned the embrace but pulled away. "What are you doing here? Your an Elder you can't be here!" Chris said.

"Trying to kick me back to the future? Already?" Victor pouted not glad to see him. "You're not happy to see me? After all I done for you, Leo was about to take away your powers!"

Leo finally stood on his two feet with all heads turn to him, looking for an explanation. Chris moved towards Leo and got close to his face. "Don't ever strip my powers again." Chris growled, Leo retorted "I wouldn't have to if you tell us the truth."

"Enough!" Phoebe broke up whatever that was. "I literally feel the anger in this room"

"Same" Victor agreed.

Paige turns to Victor "Why don't you tell us about yourself and the future."

"I'm going" Chirs mumbled then orbed out before anyone object.

"He is at P3 don't worry," Victor said before anyone asked questions. "Let's sit"

Everyone gathers and sat down.

"How are we going to go this?" Phoebe asked

"You guys asked the questions and I'll answer them to the best of my ability," Victor said shrugging.

"Okay great!" Piper said. "But first can you clean up my living room?"

"Sure" Victor said and waved his hand, then everything was back to where it was. "Tell me when it gets messy again."

"Thank you… I'll keep that in mind." Piper smiled, that made Victor's heart about to burst with love for his mother.

* * *

_"M'lord we just heard that Chris and Victor are both in the past."_

_Wyatt smirked_

_"Trying to make me 'good', by changing me."_

_"What do you purpose we do M'lord?"_

_"We just wait… I'll think of something to get rid of them." Wyatt laughed "Now leave me be."_

_"Yes M'lord." the servant bowed and shimmered away._

_"I'm coming brothers."_

* * *

Chris orbed in the office at P3, he didn't want to be there when Victor discusses their past. It was too hard.

An object shined on a dress that caught Chris' eye, he went over to it and picked it up.

"Bianca engagement ring… "

That did it for Chris, he broke down in tears. Crying for the love of his life still hoping she is alive. Chris saw Bianca last when they were saying goodbyes and before Chris stepped in Wyatt appeared and fought Bianca and Chris wanted to help but Bianca told him otherwise to go and fix it.

_Christopher are you okay? I sense you in pain._  A voice appeared in his head. Victor.

_I'm fine._

_Are you sure?_  Victor worried for his older brother a great deal, sometimes Chris feels like the younger one than Victor.

_Yes, I'm okay._

_Fine but we are gonna talk later. Got it?_

_Yes, I got it._  Chris sighed know his brother is very persistent like Aunt Prue and him.

Chris laid down looking at the ceiling with only his thoughts, only thoughts and quiet he went into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time**

_Chris laid down looking at the ceiling with only his thoughts, only thoughts and quiet he went into slumber._

**Let's Start**

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were all in the living room is sitting around the coffee table with Victor still in his Elder Ropes about to tell them the future.

"How do you know Wyatt?" Piper has been wanted to know ever since Chris came from the future, but every time she mentions about Wyatt in the future, he avoids it or tenses up.

"Me and Christopher know Wyatt in the future because we've been friends with him since we were small," Victor Spoke in a sadly manner. Victor wasn't wrong but he only told them that because of their Identity issue.

"It's our son evil in the future?" Leo said in a serious tone. Leo couldn't believe his only son was evil! After being twice blessed, you would think good would be in his DNA. Leo needs to hear a second source say his son was evil.

Victor sat there for about a minute thinking of how he should say this But chose to say it straight away. "Yes, Wyatt Halliwell is evil in the future…" Victor said staring into Leo's eyes so he could accept the truth.

Piper broke down crying, tears falling very heavily at the sound of her son is actually evil. Phoebe and Paige both Comfort Piper at this tragic news, Leo stand and went to the fireplace just tearing up about to cry.

Victor sensed sadness in his mind and it wasn't just in this room but farther away. The only person that would be on his sensing radar is Christopher, he sends out a quick message to him hopefully he hadn't blocked him for doing so.

_Christopher are you okay? I sense you in pain_  Victor send hopefully reach him.

_I'm fine._  Christopher sent back a message and Victor heard emptiness in his voice.

_Are you sure?_  Victor sent a message back to him knowing his brother was lying.

_Yes, I'm okay._  Victor could tell he was smiling a little.

_Fine but we are gonna talk later. Got it?_

_Yes, I got it._  That was the last message they sent each other. Victor still thinking about to do with Christopher.

"VICTOR!"

Victor looked towards the voice who called his name, "what?" Victor said confused. Piper didn't look amused, Paige looked worried "You okay, dude?" Phoebe tried to get a read on Victor but he noticed and looked at her with his eyebrow arched up. "I'm fine and Phoebe?" "Yeah?" She said. "I know you're trying to read me to know how I'm feeling."

Phoebe looked away blushing knowing she has been caught. Piper just realized, "Where's Wyatt?" Everyone was stunned now noticing there was no noise of a child in the house. "I was looking for him before he threw me across the room," Leo said with a look giving to Victor.

"You were going to attack me. Don't play the pacifist card." Victor said giving his signature death glare. Before Leo can say anything Victor called Wyatt.

"Wyatt!"

A moment later orbs filled the room and Wyatt sitting on Victor's lap clapping and smiling. "Hey, buddy! Did you enjoy your time with the elders?" Victor smiled. "Yeah!" Wyatt answered then he turned to piper and orbed him to Piper's lap. "Hi mommy," Wyatt said hugging her. "Hi, Baby… you went to see the elders?" Wyatt nodded.

"Why did you let him go to the elders? Why not magic school?" Piper asked Victor. "Because Elders have a daycare 'up there'. Didn't you know?" Victor said looking around.

"I know now…" Piper said.

Victor answered most of their questions and explain he was part-witch, part-whitelighter, and an Elder. That surprised everyone a powerfully being in their living room helping Wyatt not turned evil.

_*Ring-ring*_

A phone was ringing and everyone turned to Victor.

"I still get service in the past?" Victor said pulling out his smartphone.

Everyone widened their eyes at the weird contraption but Phoebe spoke up. "What is that? A phone?"

Victor looked up "O-oh yeah Its called a smartphone. Technology is really advancing in the future, Christopher is calling me, look" Victor turned his phone to all of them.

It said 'Christopher' as the contact name and a picture of Chris carrying Victor bridal style and both of them were laughing.

The charmed ones smiled at the picture and it was comforting that Chris does have emotions and a conscious.

"I gotta take this," Victor said walking out to the foyer and answer the call.

"Christopher?" Victor said.

"Wow, you still get service in the past?" Christopher said over the phone.

"Well, you did call me, anyway what's up?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to someone… Orb here when you can?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Bye." Chris said and hung up.

_I wonder what they talked about?_  A thought appeared into his mind and it definitely wasn't him.

"I know you guys are there and want to know," Victor said and turned around the corner to see the charmed ones are crunch as close to the post.

"Yes, we do want to know," Paige said confirming his statement.

"Well that was Christopher and I'm going over to P3, to check in," Victor said orbing out.

"Damn it," Phoebe said stomping her foot.

* * *

Chris woke up from his slumber, still laying on his bed/couch. He groans and got up slowly, he walked over to the mirror to look at himself. Red puffy eyes from crying and his hair was lopsided and not even. While he was fixing himself a swirl of blue orbs appear in.

"Hey, Christopher… " Victor said with his hands together.

Chris turned to Victor and gave him a small smile

Victor returned the smile back.

"Hey Victor", Chris said.

"We both need to talk but you should go first." Victor said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah we do but before we do, you should change out of that." Chris said pointing to the robes.

Victor looked down and saw his Elder clothes. "Oh right don't want the demons knowing I'm an elder." Victor standed and orbs were around his robes and he changed into a sweater with Khaki pants and nice shoes.

Chris smiled at his dorky younger brother. Victor notice his staring and smiling "What?" He asked clueless.

"Nothing the just the way you dress is… dorky" Chris said laughing

Victor gave Chris a look saying 'how-dare-you-judge-my-look'

"Whatever. I'm not gonna say anything because I miss you." Victor said sitting back down on the couch.

"Well ,I miss you too." Chris smiled a sit a little closer to Victor.

Victor turn his face from smiling to a serious expression, "Christopher I need to tell you something…" before he could finish Chris interrupted "I need something to ask you… Is Bianca still alive?"

Chris was holding his breath, scared to breathe about something happening to her.

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk about… Christopher… Bianca is dead and she was killed by Wyatt." Victor was looking down the whole time nervous to look up at his brothers face.

Chris was stunned at this revelation that the love of his life, his fiance was dead and killed by his very own brother. A minute passed still quite when Chris broke in a sob. That got Victor attention real quick and hugged his older brother giving the circular motions like their mom used to do.

"I-I can't b-believe she's d-dead!" Chris said between sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know… Its okay I'm here" Victor rubbing his back

Everything is quiet in the office except Chris's sobbing and short breaths.

"I love you Victor…"

"I love you too Christopher…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time**

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk about… Christopher… Bianca is dead and she was killed by Wyatt." Victor was looking down the whole time nervous to look up at his brothers face.

Chris was stunned at this revelation that the love of his life, his fiance was dead and killed by his very own brother. A minute passed still quite when Chris broke in a sob. That got Victor attention real quick and hugged his older brother giving the circular motions like their mom used to do.

"I-I can't b-believe she's d-dead!" Chris said between sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know… Its okay I'm here" Victor rubbing his back

Everything is quiet in the office except Chris's sobbing and short breaths.

"I love you Victor…"

"I love you too Christopher…"

**Let's Start**

The morning sunshine spilled through the popular and successful nightclub in the Bay Area of San Francisco, P³. The small office in the establishment was the two brothers cuddling on the couch after a long hard night of talking about what happened in their lives.

Victor opened his eyes slowly feeling terrible about the amount of crying they both did, he looked up at Chris and realized he slept on his chest.

"That must have felt uncomfortable for him," Victor whisper. He got off of his brother's chest and stretch. A quick panic set in and looked around frantically to register this unknown environment until he realized it was the office in the club.

"Thank God," Victor said relieved. He walked over the mirror and looked at himself and he did not like what he saw. Victor looked terrible, his eyes were all ready and puff from the crying and also a little purple from being tired. His hair was just a mess and he was still in his clothes from the day before.

Victor took a breath and blue orbs filled the room and surounded him making him feel and look like a new man. It's not personal gain, Elders have benfits Victor thought as he looked in the mirror looking like himself just more groomed.

As he was grooming himself Chris started to wake up flicking his eyes open again feeling terrible like Victor before but Chris didn't need to know that.

Chris woke up fully and turned to his brother Victor looking at himself in the mirror 'feeling himself'.

"Morning Vic, what happened last night?" Chris said sitting up on the couch.

Victor turned around to face Chris. "Good Morning Christopher. We talked about how our lives were back home before Wyatt turned evil…" Victor said giving Chris a sympathetic smile.

"Right. Uh… What are we going to do now that you are here?" Chris said avoiding subject they had last night. It was too painful for him to still talk about it, his mother died first then Paige and Phoebe. It was too upset to talk about it and he still has nightmares about the nights his family was killed.

"I'm going to stay here and help you, it's that simple." Victor looked in the mirror avoiding eye contact.

"Tell me why you're really here Victor." Chris said standing up making him face him.

Victor widens his eyes at the confrontation by his brother. Victor hesitated for a moment knowing that Chris can read him like a book, which he hate half the time.

"I'm telling the truth Christopher…" Victor decided not to tell him just yet. It would be too painful for him and Chris, hopefully he doesn't push it Victor thought.

"Victor…" Chris started but Victor cut him short and backed away. "Would you look at the time I'll go make breakfast at the manor." Victor disappeared with blue and white orbs following after him.

"Damn…" Chris whispered and finished getting ready.

* * *

Victor orbed into the kitchen of the manor.

No one was awake yet and Victor thought about this as a victory "Great I'll make breakfast." Victor said starting preparing the Ingredients for the feast of the breakfast.

"Oh the coffee!" Victor turned on the coffee maker and prepared it just like how his mother taught him. "Aunt Paige likes her coffee" Victor whisper giving a breath laugh.

Victor continue cooking making a large breakfast with anything you could think of was made and put on the dining room table.

The Charmed Ones were coming down the stairs because Victor could hear their voices.

"What smells so good" Phoebe said smiling entering the dining room.

"Yeah what does?" Piper came in after Phoebe and saw the food on the table. Before she could speak Paige cut her off when she saw the food.

"Oh my god, now this is a real breakfast." Paige said taking a seat and already digging into the food.

Victor turned to Piper gesturing her to sit down and she obeyed, "I'm sorry for not asking to use your kitchen. I just wanted to make up for all the times Christopher giving you trouble."

Piper eyes soften at this poor boy. She couldn't help but think about this teenage boy in her dining room that his life was in the future was horrible because of her only son Wyatt.

"It's okay Victor, I'm sorry for everything that I said and did when you first got here." Piper looked up at the boy and he smiled so largely that his teeth were showing. This made Piper questioned, Why does he look so familiar?

"Wow Piper apologizing who would of thought?" Paige said looking a Phoebe surprised whiling eating a bagel.

Piper turned her death glare on both of her sisters.

"Piper can you get the rest of the family in here and can Christopher join us?" Victor prayed she said yes to both because Chris doesn't look as healthy as he used to be.

"Okay that's fine." Piper smiled then called for both Leo and Wyatt.

Wyatt appeared in his seat and waved everyone hello, and Leo came down then looked at the huge breakfast.

"Wow who made this?" Sitting down next to Piper and started to eat everything.

"Victor did." Paige said still eating like crazy.

Leo stopped eating, put his utensils down and just orbed out.

Everyone except Victor was shocked. "It's alright I knew he wouldn't eat if I made it. I'm gonna call Christopher." Victor whipped out his smartphone and started to text Chris.

Victor: Hey, breakfast orb to the manor.

Victor locked his phone and put it his pocket. By the time he looked up everyone was looking at him like he was the all power man.

"What?" Victor took a seat next to Paige and start eating.

"What the here did you just do?" Paige said and both of them nodded in agreement.

"It's called texting, that's another form of Communication in the future, when you don't want to talk to the person or just send a reminder. Texting is a way to go." Victor explained.

"That's so cool! I don't have to talk to Elise as much as I want too." Phoebe was so excited. "When does it become available to the public?" Phoebe was so excited to get her hands on the contraption that's called a smartphone. "Not for another few years. Sorry Phoebe" Victor said with a sad smile. "The future of technology sounds awesome." Paige said smiling.

Chris orbed in the dining room and sat at the head of the table. "Good morning everyone…" he sat down and ate."I'm so sorry for everything we done or said to you chris!" Phoebe shouted can't hold in her guilty anymore.

Chris looked up shocked at Phoebe for the sudden apology. Paige nodded agreeing with her and surprisingly Piper did too. "Uhhh thanks I appreciate it" Unsure it was a joke or not but Victor confirmed it.

They are not lying about this Christopher, Remember this is Aunt Phoebe she can't keep a secret or anything big and guilty in her conscious.

Chris looked at Victor and then into Phoebe's eyes to see if they were any lies in them. When he couldn't find any he smiled and nodded. "Thank you I'm sorry for not telling much about myself I was worry about the future consequences."

Piper looked at the two boys with a soft smile, but still something about them seems so familiar to her.

* * *

After that breakfast everyone went their separate ways. Phoebe went to work, Paige went to another temp job, Chris went upstairs to research about demons and what was left was Victor washing the dishes.

Piper came in the kitchen checking everything before she went to P3. She stopped and saw Victor cleaning the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, I'll do it or one of my sisters will." Piper came over beside Victor.

Victor looked at her and smile brightly "Please it's my pleasure, I enjoy cooking for others and cleaning up it is really fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out."

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay if you say so." Piper said with her hands on her hips and leaning away from the sink. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, Piper. You have a lot on your plate."

Piper smiled  _Finally someone knows how I have to juggle everything to keep my life in order_  she thought.

All of sudden something just popped in her mind.  _Why am I so trusting with him_ right _way?_ Usually _, it takes a while that I trust someone. Like_ Chris _it took a long time for me and the girls to trust him… Why him though?_

"May I ask you a question?" Piper said.

"Of course. Whats up?" Victor said still washing.

"Who taught you how to cook so well?" Piper said. But that question scared Victor and dropped the plate back into the sink. Both of them jolted by the noise.

"Are you okay?" Piper worried, going into Maternal mode like she has been doing to Wyatt. What is wrong with me?

"Yeah… yeah I'm okay. The answer to your question is My mother taught me everything I need to know about how to run a kitchen and cook in the kitchen. No one cooks in my family except me and my mother. I honestly missed those days." Victor said his eyes like a glass reflection, on the verge of tears.

"What happened to her?"

"She died by Wyatt killing her." Victor said giving that his final answer because that was his final answer. Wyatt killing his mother right in front of him. Plain and simple.

"I'm so sorry Victor." Piper said giving him a hug also on the verge of tears.

"Me too…"

* * *

Victor orb in the attic with Chris turning the Pages to the Book of Shadows. Chris never looked up but knew it was his brother.

"Hey"

Victor sniffed "Hey…"

Chris looked up immediately at the sound of his brother voice. He forget the pages and walked towards his brother and embraced him.

"What happened?"

Victor broke away from Chris and looked up at him.

"I talked about mother right in front of her. It was so hard to talk about her dying and don't worry I didn't let her know we were her sons. But her not knowing that was her I was talking about was terrible." Victor said while crying but Chris heard every word.

"Victor. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay but I'm Determined to make Wyatt Halliwell good. Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time**

_Victor orb in the attic with Chris turning the Pages to the Book of Shadows. Chris never looked up but knew it was his brother._

" _Hey"_

_Victor sniffed "Hey…"_

_Chris looked up immediately at the sound of his brother voice. He forget the pages and walked towards his brother and embraced him._

" _What happened?"_

_Victor broke away from Chris and looked up at him._

" _I talked about mother right in front of her. It was so hard to talk about her dying and don't worry I didn't let her know we were her sons. But her not knowing that was her I was talking about was terrible." Victor said while crying but Chris heard every word._

" _Victor. I'm sorry…"_

" _It's okay but I'm Determined to make Wyatt Halliwell good. Let's go!"_

**Let's Start**

One Elder and one whitelighter were discussing what to do about Wyatt in the attic. Paige just walked through the front door. She puts away her coat and purse then walks into the dining room and sees what's on the table and it's the "smartphone".

"Oh, this must be Victor's." She picks it up and examines it. She found a button on the side and clicks it. The lock screen turns on and it makes Paige jump.

After she settles down, she looks at the picture in the lock screen. Two teenage boys have their arms around each other and smiling. The boy on the right is definitely Victor and the boy on left is about his age but she couldn't recognize him.

Paige gets her finger and swipes up and it unlocks bringing her to the home screen. "Woah! This is so cool!" Paige was playing with it.

"What are you doing?" Piper said walking in with Phoebe through the front door.

Paige jumped almost dropping the phone.

"I-I was looking through Victor's phone…" Paige mumbled the last part.

"Oh! Let me see." Phoebe said looking over her sister's shoulder.

"Now wait a minute! This is spying! We can't do this." Piper quickly walked over to Paige and grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey!" Both of the sisters said.

"Now how do you turn this off." Piper was looking at the screen and saw something familiar with the initials B.O.S.

She mindless tapped the app. "What are you doing?" Paige said. The app opened and said "The Book of Shadows"

Three of them gasps.

"Why is there a book of shadows on his phone?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know," Paige said.

"Wait! The app is password protected? What does that mean?" Piper informed them. Piper is holding the phone trying to proceed when the password asks for a face.

"A face-password?" Phoebe said

Piper looked into the what appears to be a camera.

_Welcome, Piper!_

_What spell do you want to lookup today?_

"Oh my god, it talked!" Piper said.

"That's the future of technology," Paige said.

"That's true," Phoebe said.

Piper looked through all the spells and saw some new ones. This made Piper question

"Why would Victor be looking through our book of shadows when it's not updated with his?" Piper said to her sisters.

"Memories?" Phoebe shrugging.

"I'm calling Leo… LEO!" Piper called.

Blue orbs filled the room and disappear to show Leo.

"What's up?" Leo said.

"Later we are gonna talk about this morning. But right now me and the girls looked through Victor's phone and found an updated book of shadows on it." Piper explained.

"How many new spells have been written?" Leo's eyes widened.

"I don't know but wait... here is something," Piper said.

Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all waited to hear.

"Victor put this spell about accessing his memories… Should we go in his memories to find out?" Piper spoke this because she wonders what this wonderful kind-heart-boy's life was like before her son Wyatt turn the world to evil.

"Piper, are you serious?" Phoebe said shocked at her sister.

"Yeah Piper, first you told us to respect his privacy now you want to go into his memories?" Paige said.

Piper knew they were right. She wanted to respect his privacy but she needs to know how bad her son was to the world.

"I know its crazy but I need to know how bad did my son cause the world to become evil." Piper started to tear up.

"Okay, we should go now before they come down," Leo said. "Bring up the spell."

Piper did as she was told but when she saw the spell there was the button "Tap here".

Before she spoke Phoebe tap the screen.

* * *

"Okay, what are we even looking for Christopher?" Victor said sitting down on the couch.

"Demons." Chris flat out said.

"I'm serious, what kind of demon?" Victor lied down on the couch tired

"I don't know but I'm thinking and looking." Chris still flipping the pages.

Victor was thinking of the past and saw his father had written something about Wyatt if he could just think of it.

"I'm bored, can I make potions?" Victor said sitting up.

Chris never looked up

"Hello?" Victor tried to get his attention but he said nothing.

Victor forgets about it and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Victor starts making all kinds of potions that he can think of on the top of his head.

Honestly, he was just wasting time until everyone got home.

He went to grab the handle when he had a premonition.

_Chris was still looking at the Book of shadows flipping through the pages and all of a sudden a demon appeared trying to get closer to him then grabbed him by the shoulders..._

The premonition ended.

When it ended Victor turned on his heel and ran up the stairs so fast to protect his brother that he forgot that he can orb.

When he reached the stairs he saw the demon appeared.

"STOP! COME AFTER ME." Victor shouted at it.

The Demon was going after Chris until he heard Victor.

He now was going after Victor and Victor tired freezing it, nothing happened. He waved his arm throwing him across the room crashing into more furniture.

Chris got into overprotective mode, going over to him picking him up by the collar. "Who the hell are you!" He shouted.

The demon laughed shaking his head, then he shimmers from Chris to Victor.

"I can't wait to do this." the demon licked his lip and forcefully kissed Victor.

Victor's body felt a weird sensation, like a itch that needs to be scratched but not on the surface.

Chris turned around to see them kissing and get furious that this demon is taking away his innocence.

Chris wave his arm and threw the demon across the room, "It's too late he's already under a spell." The demon smiled evilly and laugh before shimmering out.

"Christopher?" Victor whisper. Chris turn and saw Victor on the floor trying to get up. He immediately went to him and helped him up.

Victor leaned on Chris's shoulder. "Christopher, I feel really weird."

"It's okay we will find how to reverse this okay? But I need you to stay strong, can you do that?" Chris said walking him over to lay down on the couch.

"I'll try, thanks." Victor whisper.

* * *

Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Leo all came to a room with videos playing around them, the room was all white.

"Where are we?" Paige said.

Before anyone can answer. A man appears in a grey suit in front of them. "Welcome to Victor's memories, may I scan your faces to know who you are?"

"Scan our faces?" Piper question.

"Oh, this is so cool! I feel like I'm in a spy movie." Phoebe got excited doing her fighting stancings.

"May I scan your faces?" The man said.

"Sure, I guess," Leo said wanting to move on from this.

So the man scan each of their faces until it got to Leo. After the scan, the whole room turn red.

"Leo Wyatt is not permitted to enter Victor's memories but Piper, Paige, and Phoebe can go right ahead." the man said.

"What? why?" Leo said.

"Yeah why?!" Piper said angrily confused.

"It's included in his memories that you will find the answers. Do you want to go ahead?" The man said

Leo sighed. "Just go, tell me what happened, okay?"

The charmed ones turned to Leo and just nodded their heads, Piper kisses Leo goodbye and went with the man.

Leo was left alone in the white room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Typos, misspelling, and grammar might appear in the story.)
> 
> (Memory = Bold, Memory Thoughts = Bold/Italic)

**Last Time**

" _Leo Wyatt is not permitted to enter Victor's memories but Piper, Paige, and Phoebe can go right ahead." the man said._

" _What? why?" Leo said._

" _Yeah why?!" Piper said angrily confused._

" _It's included in his memories that you will find the answers. Do you want to go ahead?" The man said_

_Leo sighed. "Just go, tell me what happened, okay?"_

_The charmed ones turned to Leo and just nodded their heads, Piper kisses Leo goodbye and went with the man._

_Leo was left alone in the white room._

**Let's Start**

 

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appeared in a crowded hallway, kids going by getting to their classes.

"Can people see us?" Phoebe asked worried looking around.

"No, they can't. This is Victor's memories, you can't change anything here. Just to watch what happened." The man appeared next to them.

The charmed ones release a breath of relief.

"Who are you by the way?" Paige asked the man.

"Allen, after your grandfather," Allen said

They smiled at that

"Shh. This is where it starts." Allen said putting a finger to his lips and pointing to Victor.

**A younger Victor about 15 years old is struggling to open his locker with books in each arm.**

_**Stupid locker, open it damn it!** _ **Victor thought echo out loud.**

"What was that just now?" Piper said to Allen.

"Those are Victor's thoughts during that time, you'll hear all the thoughts he is having. Be careful there's no filter." Allen said.

"Filter?" Paige said looking confused until it came to her. "Oh…" she dragged out with an 'o' shaped on her mouth.

"Oh? What do you mean oh?" Piper said still not getting it and neither is Phoebe.

Paige turned to both of her sisters with a red tint on her face "He means is that we get to hear every thought that he thinks including…. Sexual." She mumbled the last part.

Both sisters were overcome with shock then turned to disgust. "Ew, Ew Oh my god!" Phoebe responded followed by a shuddered. "That is disgusting I don't want to hear what goes on in this boy's head of what he could do to someone in bed." Piper shriek following by gagging.

"Oh grow up! He is a growing boy trying to find his way through life." Allen said defensive protecting his human. "You were probably like that when you were his age."

All of them felt guilty knowing well that in their time he was still a teenager and not a fully elder adult with the wise decisions, but still, Piper was still gagging.

"I was…" Phoebe raised her hand. "I never listen to grams and kept acting out until I was called 'Freebie' for making out with my ex-boyfriend in the principal office." Phoebe was upset and guilty to judge this young boy who wants to help.

"Damn Phoebe…" Paige reply with a shocked expression.

"Can we please get on with the memories!" Piper said.

Allen sigh and resume the memory.

" **Stupid locker!" Victor grumbled, fidgeting the locker combination.**

**After what seemed like forever the locker open making a book fall out of his hand onto the floor making a loud 'thud' sound.**

**Victor sighs putting the rest of the books in his locker then went to pick up the last book. While Victor was crouch down on the ground picking up the book. A taller teenage boy who was more built and looks pretty popular pushed Victor into locker hard.**

" **Move aside Halliwell!" the bully said laughing**

_**Ow! My arm!** _ **Victor thought**

All three sisters gasped but said nothing

**Victor gets up with book in hand and faces the bully who is waiting for him to look at him.**

" **What do you want Mason?" Victor said putting his book into the locker.**

" **Don't talk back to me Halliwell or I'll mess up your face." Mason threaten.**

_**How about I break your arms with the flick of my wrists to also send you flying.** _

"I like this kid, I hope he's mine." Paige laughed

"No! I want him to be my kid!" Phoebe cried and laughing at this kid's toughness.

"We don't know who this kid belongs to but he is definitely a Halliwell." Piper smiled

The rest nodded and laughed.

" **Ooh I'm so scared, you know what? I'm done with your teasing and bullying Mason! Pick on someone your own size." Victor screamed at him. This caught the attention of everyone in the hallway.**

" **You want to rethink your words before I really beat the crap out of you and kill you, just like your mother." Mason threaten.**

**A large snap followed by a loud scream of agony filled the hallway and the room is frozen. Victor and Mason are the only ones that are not frozen. "Listen good asshole, Never ever talk about my mother like that. She is dead because of saving the world, something you would know nothing about because your arrogant, narcissistic, and big ego that you keep feeling yourself. You only care about yourself and you don't care about the people around you. Wake up and smell the roses Mason the real world is cruel and you better change before the world comes biting on your ass. Do me a favor? Don't ever speak to me again and never tell anyone about this or else I really break you."**

**This made Mason petrified so much that he peed his pants during the process all Mason can do was nodded. Victor resumes time and walked away to people laughing at his former bully Mason.**

"Oh," Paige said

"My" Phoebe said

"God," Piper said.

All of them mindblown at what just happened. Allen just smirked feeling proud of his human standing up for himself.

"We need to give this kid a hug or something. He is amazing, he really does remind me of Prue." Piper said smiling at the similar features that Prue had when she was younger.

"That is so true, Awe Mini Prue." Phoebe cooed

Allen reappeared "Let's fast forward to another memory, this one is still on the same day."

Allen waved this hand to show a grassy field with tombstones everywhere and in front of them is a nicely crafted out of stone mausoleum with the last name 'Halliwell'.

"Can we go inside?" Paige asked

"Is this where we are buried?" Phoebe asked

"Yes," Allen answered.

He waved his hand and there were inside the mausoleum. There were several names all over the place.

The three girls explore the place, finding their names. They all started to cry going to hug each other in a group hug.

"Look, Mom, Grams, and Prue." Piper sniffed pointing to all three of them.

"The gangs all here." Phoebe titter touching the tombs

"I wondered how we died?" Paige questioned.

The charmed ones didn't really want to think about that. But it was definitely on their minds, what in destiny's name killed them so easy and how?

"Can we please play the memory?" Paige said wiping her eyes from the tears.

The memory played.

**Victor orbed into the mausoleum to visit his mother and his family.**

" **Hey everyone… How you guys doing?... I'm doing okay… I stood up to my bully today… It was pretty badass." Victor said to them. He knows he could just summon them but he just doesn't want to go home in an empty house yet.**

**Bright lights filled the room, blinding Victor and including the sisters, after the lights went away a tall, beautiful brunette appeared in the room.**

" **Grandma…" Victor said breathless**

" **Mom…" All three girls said in unison.**

**Patty Halliwell was standing in the mausoleum in her spirit form with a warm smile that would just melt all your troubles away.**

" **Hi, sweet boy." Patty greeted.**

" **Hi, Grandma. What are you doing here?" Victor sniffed from tearing up.**

" **Well, you are here where I was buried and I thought you would like a person to talk to." Patty explained.**

_**She's right, but no one has been around.** _

Piper frowned at this. "Why isn't Chris around? Is he dead?" Piper asked her sisters

"Chris is not dead, how could he be dead if he came back from the future." Paige pointed out.

"Who is Victor's father?" Phoebe said mindlessly.

Paige and Piper widen their eyes at what Phoebe just said.

"We don't know who he is, do we?" Paige said.

" **I really do need to talk to someone… How are they?" Victor said**

**Patty sighed. "You know I can't tell you that sweetie. You're still grieving the loss of your mothers and aunts."**

**Victor felt a new coat of tear flare up "I know but I just want to know if they are okay that's it… Please, Grandma…" Victor wrapped his arms around himself.**

" **Oh, sweet boy," Patty said coming out of spirit form to human form and walking over to Victor to embrace him tightly. "Let it out, Victor. It's okay to cry now, I've got you." That is what broke him. He started to cry hard, tears falling down his face. "MOMMY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" Victor screamed out crying, Patty just rubbed his back to comfort him as best she could.**

_**I know it wasn't your fault but why?** _

"STOP PAUSE!" Piper screamed.

The three sisters were crying at the scene in front of them. Allen reappeared with an upset look on his face.

Minutes passed, they felt like centuries went by in silence.

"Should we… keep watching?" Phoebe mumbled

Piper sniffed wiped her eyes and straighten her clothes.

"Yes, I think we should… Are you guys ready?" Piper said.

Everyone nodded and the memory resume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I got emotional writing this, really powerful stuff.)


End file.
